


Pillow Fight

by Positron_Weapon_D



Category: Chaos Rings (Video Games), Chaos Rings II (Video Game)
Genre: Basically just cute, Childhood Friends Turned Married Couple, Childhood Memories, F/M, Flashback at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Positron_Weapon_D/pseuds/Positron_Weapon_D
Summary: Marie always had the most fun with their pillow fights whenever Darwin slept over, even if she could never win against him. Why should the fun stop just because they're grown up and married to each other? (Rated for very mild language, some innuendo, and because things get a little steamy near the end.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a good while, but I was finally able to get it written down! Hopefully the very small Chaos Rings fandom (and the even smaller Chaos Rings II fandom...) will find this idea just as cute as I did. After all, this game is so dark, it's kind of refreshing to see them so happy years later.

Marie tiptoed carefully, keeping her back against the hall and looking around warily. She had to stay alert...the enemy could be lurking nearby, waiting to strike, and she couldn't let that happen.

She tried to look both ways, switching where her eyes were positioned every so often. It was quiet...too quiet. She felt unnerved by the fact that her opponent hadn't made a move yet, and for all she knew, he could be watching her. In fact, she could feel the eyes on her. He was nearby, and he was watching.

"Special attack...level 200 pillow _destruction!!!_ "

And there he was, but Marie wasn't ready. She couldn't react, and instead, she froze. That resulted in her taking a hit to the head, which stunned her for a mere moment before a scowl came to her face.

The fair-haired boy looked down at her with a grin as he stood there, wearing pajamas that Orlando had long since outgrown because he didn't have any of his own. His eyes read of triumph and excitement, and that just made Marie even more annoyed.

"That's it, Darwin, you're gonna get it unless you tell me your secret!"

With a laugh, Darwin took off running, and Marie followed behind him, clutching her pillow tightly. One of these days, she'd get him...it was only a matter of time before she memorized all of his tactics and developed counterattacks so she could win.

Suddenly, Darwin screeched to a halt, which in turn caused Marie to stop running once she got close enough to him. He took that opportunity as another chance to whack her with the pillow.

That was it...she didn't want to resort to underhanded methods, but he deserved it! She dropped her pillow to the ground, letting him think she was giving up. Immediately after, though, she used both of her index fingers to poke him in the ribs.

He let out a high-pitched yelp, though at eleven years of age, it wasn't quite as high-pitched as it once was. He fell, much to Marie's surprise, and landed on his behind as a result of the jab.

The entirety of that reaction derailed Marie's initial plan. She had intended to pick her pillow back up and beat him into submission with her pillow, but screaming out and falling down like that...it was just too funny, and she started to laugh.

"I-It's not funny!" Darwin protested, his cheeks turning red. Still, Marie laughed...and eventually, he started to laugh too.

But then, Marie felt fingers in both sides of her ribcage, and she let out a squeal of surprise, and she almost fell down too...but instead of that, she somehow ended up in a ridiculous, awkward pose that had Darwin laughing in no time.

That time, she picked up her pillow and whacked him over the head with it. She gasped as the surprise of finally getting a hit registered with her. Darwin seized that as a chance to hit her lower legs, which were bare because of the nightgown she was wearing.

"What, think you can knock me down?" she asked tauntingly.

"I know I can!"

"Says the boy who got taken down by a girl poking him in the ribs!"

"That wasn't even a fair move, so yeah, why not?!"

"And...bedtime."

They both looked in the direction of the familiar voice, and Marie pouted at her big brother. But before she could say anything, she was lifted into the air.

Orlando had really gotten strong, because he picked Darwin up too, slinging him over his shoulder while keeping Marie tucked under his arm.

"You big dumb _idiot_ , put me down!" Marie shouted, kicking and trying to hit him with her pillow.

"I can't do that," he said. "You and Darwin will just start back up with that stupidly loud pillow fight again. Besides, these orders are coming from Mom and Dad. I'm just the messenger."

"And the delivery man!" Darwin said. "Seriously, Orlando, put me down! I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"How is it already time for bed?" Marie asked.

"It's actually _past_ your bedtime," Orlando said. "It's almost ten at night, and I know how you get when you don't get enough sleep."

"You're treating me like a baby now?!" she asked. "You're the worst!" She tried to reach her pillow up high enough to hit him in the face, but it didn't work. However, she did hit something, as she found out moments later.

"Hey!" Darwin cried out. "You just whacked me in the ass with that thing!"

Marie's eyes widened. "Shut it, Darwin, you can't say bad words where my mom and dad will hear!"

“Oh, really?” he asked tauntingly. “Ass, ass, ass, ass, _aaaassss!_ ” He then blew a raspberry, undoubtedly hoping to annoy Marie further. It was working.

“Wow,” Orlando said in mock amazement. “ _Very_ mature, Darwin.”

“No kidding,” Marie said in agreement. “And, for the record, I _said_ to shut up, you stupid-haired toddler!”

"You know just as well as anyone that it’s a cowlick! And if you want me to shut up, then you'd better make me!"

Marie groaned. "Then I will!"

She started waving her pillow around wildly, trying to hit Darwin again, and he got her a few times as well.

"Fine, then..." Orlando muttered. "Hopefully you'll just wear yourselves out doing that..."

It wasn't a long trip down the hall, and finally, Orlando set Marie down, and Darwin shortly after.

At that point, she remembered what her mother had said earlier, about how she couldn't sleep in the same room as the boys. She didn't understand why, because her mother and father never had a problem with her sleeping in Orlando's room sometimes. Was it because that only happened if she had a nightmare or something? Or was it because Darwin, a boy who wasn't her brother, was going to be in the room as well?

Orlando sighed heavily. "Well, that was fun..." He looked down at his sister, giving her an apologetic smile. "Night, Marie...we'll see you in the morning."

Darwin looked at Marie quizzically. "You're not gonna share a room with us?"

Marie pouted. "Mom says I can't because it's not appropriate...I don't really get why..."

Orlando shrugged. "If you ask me, that kind of thing is only important for boys and girls that are a little older than you two. But Mom'll freak out if she comes to check up on us in the morning and you're there too. Trust me on that."

She crossed her arms and sighed. Orlando was probably right, and she hated doing anything that upset her mother. So, even though she was disappointed, she smiled at the boys.

"Okay...well, you two behave, since I won't be there to put a stop to any of your antics!"

"Says the girl who refused to let a pillow fight go unresolved even though her brother was carrying her!" Darwin said with a laugh.

"You're one to talk!" Marie protested.

"Speaking of antics," Orlando said. "Let's quit the tough talk for now and get to bed. If we make any more noise, we could _all_ be in trouble."

Both Darwin and Marie went silent after that. It was kind of strange for Darwin to react that way, since he didn't live with their family, but she was glad he didn't try to challenge her anymore. Not because she was afraid he'd get them in trouble, but because she wasn't about to let him keep trying to re-instigate their pillow fight while she stayed quiet!

With a soft, "good night," Marie walked down the hall to her room and shut the door behind her. Like Orlando had predicted, keeping up that pillow fight with Darwin turned out to be kind of exhausting.

It had been a full day overall, and she was more than ready to sleep.

* * *

 

Marie realized that she had gotten lost in a memory while getting ready for bed. She had been in the bathroom brushing her teeth...an odd time to remember one of many childhood pillow fights with her best friend. Her cheeks turned pink as a warm, fuzzy feeling flooded her chest. He was still her best friend, of course, but he was so much more than just that now.

She picked up where she'd left off, eventually spitting into the sink and rinsing her mouth out a few times. Darwin was waiting for her in the next room, and she sort of wanted to share what had been on her mind.

She exited the bathroom and smiled when she gazed upon her husband. The boy she'd been remembering as being small enough for Orlando to pick up and carry had grown into a man who was...breathtaking. Just as kind and loving as before, and he could be just as cute at times, but-

"Don't just stare, Marie."

She blushed, her hands balling into fists at her sides. "I-I'm not staring! I'm just...tired. That's all."

"In that case," he said. "You ought to get into bed, don't you think?"

She smiled. "Mhm..."

He sighed as she sat down next to him, and she was about to cuddle up to him and let him envelop her in those strong arms...when she realized he was holding a pillow up against his chest.

Maybe remembering their childhood games had made her more suspicious of his motives, but she had to ask about it. "Darwin...is there any special reason you're holding that pillow?"

He smiled. "Because I'm giving it to you." He held it out to her, leaving her more than a little confused. "Oh, come on, you know it won't be a fair fight if you don't have one too!"

Marie's face went to a deadpan expression. "You're kidding, right?"

Darwin smirked. "I'm dead serious."

As hard as she tried to continue looking stern and serious, she couldn't help but smile. "To be honest...I was thinking back on one of those times just a minute ago. When we were kids, I mean..."

"Me too."

She pursed her lips. "Orlando won't be here to stop us if things get out of hand, you know. And you're much bigger than me now."

"Come on, Marie...I know my own strength, and I won’t hurt you."

She sighed. "I know...I just don't think..." No, she couldn't say it. That would only encourage him more.

"You don't think you can win?"

Ugh! Of course he'd figure it out! Now there was no way she could admit it...

"How about this?" He handed her another pillow and smiled. "You can have a weapon in each hand like your brother!"

She couldn't help but laugh at how proud he looked of that idea, and she got out of bed, holding both of the pillows by the corners of the pillowcases. "That works for me. Now, what are the rules?"

Darwin followed suit, getting out of bed and standing in front of her. "Okay, uh...no stealing the other player's pillow...or pillows."

"And no hitting, kicking, punching, or anything like that."

"Pillows cannot travel below the belt on any male participants." She grinned. "You were always very emphatic about that rule."

He scowled, twirling his pillow in a way very similar to the way he spun his sword before sheathing it. "Still am, and you should be, too. But as before, legs are fair game."

"And no holding the other participant's pillow...though in the case that this rule is forgotten-"

"...Then mild force in the form of a push may be used."

She smirked, remembering the longest rule. "Cheap, underhanded tactics, such as feigning injury, are below the ethical standards of the Unholy Trinity of Ornia, and though not expressly forbidden..."

"...Are frowned upon, and anyone resorting to such methods must simply live with the guilt of deceiving his or her fellow warriors."

For a moment, they just stared at each other, until Marie started to laugh, shaking her head in awe. "How on earth did you remember all of that word for word?!"

Darwin laughed as well. "We recited them so many times! And...I'm not surprised that you remember them. Miss Photographic Memory Genius..."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Whatever works for you," Darwin said. "Oh, right! Before we begin, there's the final act of sportsmanship."

"...Which I think needs an update."

"It does?"

"Mhm..." She walked a little closer to him, and gazed into his eyes. In the past, they would simply recite another phrase, shake hands, and salute. But the nature of her relationship with Darwin had greatly evolved since those days, and a more appropriate act was in order, at least as far as Marie was concerned.

It seemed like Darwin was anticipating it too, as his cheeks were turning slightly pink as he occasionally glanced off to the side. He was too adorable, and she couldn't keep him waiting. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss, meant to last only a moment, but he reciprocated, and as always...it was such a nice feeling. Finally, she broke away. Darwin looked a little dazed, so she waited before beginning the last part of their pillow fighting ritual from years before. With a brief nod from Darwin, the two of them spoke in unison.

"May the champion of this battle bask in the glory of his or her hard-won victory."

After a moment, Marie laughed. "All right, out into the hallway."

"Yeah...oh, but first, I need to make sure of something."

"What's that?"

"If Orlando plays...he doesn't get to kiss me, right?"

Marie rolled her eyes. "Only if you want him to, Darwin."

"In which case, you'd have to kiss Li Hua after we teach her the rules."

Marie scowled. "Y-You'd like that, wouldn't you?!"

"I've no obligation to answer that question."

"Ugh...I'm resisting the overwhelming need to beat you even _more_ senseless with both of these at once!" She held up her pillows.

"Good, keep resisting. To do otherwise would be a blatant violation of the unholiest of holy pledges."

She walked toward the doorway. "It's kind of funny to hear that, considering we've already made what many consider a holy pledge to each other."

"What pledge is that?"

Marie pouted. "Goodness, my dearest, darling _husband!_ I haven't a clue!"

Darwin looked off to the side, some embarrassment apparent on his face. "Oh...right. The marriage one..."

Marie just laughed, finding his embarrassment adorable, as always. "Anyway, out into the hall!"

"Right!"

They both headed for the doorway, and once they were out into the hallway, they turned away from each other. Marie began to walk toward her old bedroom, and Darwin went the opposite way. Once she'd made it to the wall, she called out to him.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Okay...go!"

With that, she took off running toward him, unable to keep herself from laughing in the same way she did when she, Darwin, and Orlando (before he became the one in charge of intervening between the younger members of the Trinity) would have pillow fights as children. She heard Darwin laugh too, and that sound warmed her heart. Obviously, he had plenty to smile and laugh about now, but there had been a span of years where she hadn't seen his true smile or heard him laugh out loud. That had been hard for her...because she knew Darwin was suffering as a result of his decision to join the Guard.

But she couldn't lose focus now, otherwise she wouldn't stand a chance against him!

Suddenly, Darwin, who had been running toward her, stopped suddenly. His footsteps had obviously been too much for the rug that covered the length of the hallway, and it caught underneath his feet. He yelled out in surprise and he fell forward. For a moment, Marie was alarmed, and her eyes widened in concern. However...this was no time to feel sympathy for her opponent. This was an opportunity that she just had to take.

She ran harder until she reached him. He was trying to get up, but she hit him over the head with one of her pillows, stunning him for a few seconds. From there, she sat down on his back and began to hit him repeatedly, alternating between the pillows in her right and left hands.

"Marie- ow! Dammit, I'm-!" He tried to protest, and every so often, he'd raise his pillow to try and blindly hit her, but she would just send his own pillow back down against his head.

"Looks like I might win this, sweetie!"

"Not if-!" She whacked him over the head again. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

He dropped his pillow for a few seconds, leaving Marie confused. He wasn't really forfeiting...was this a trick?

Her answer came when she felt him move beneath her. Despite having her body weighing him down, he was able to push himself up with his arm strength...which she knew full well was impressive, as he was an adept user of a longsword. But she shrieked as he grabbed his pillow with one hand and got up to his feet. She grabbed onto him at the last second as he started to run again. She realized that with him giving her an impromptu piggyback ride, it would be impossible for her to get a hit in without falling off. That was a mistake...

He started running the other way, and she scowled, attempting to use one arm to hit him with a pillow while desperately clinging to him. It resulted in a weak hit and her almost falling off.

"This is just like back then!" she cried. "You're faster than me and stronger than me!"

"No...it isn't!"

He was panting, and it sounded like he was getting tired. Maybe it was from carrying her, but either way, it gave her some hope for a victory. She couldn't help but wonder, though...why on earth would he deny being faster and stronger?

"Oh? And why do you say th- whoa, Darwin!"

He made a sharp turn, and Marie's question was cut off. He had gone back into their bedroom...what was he doing now? Was he trying to use the closer space to his advantage?

"Because..."

He swiftly turned her around, and he grinned for a moment before lifting her up and lightly tossing her against their bed. She let out a little squeak of surprise...and it turned into a soft gasp as he began to climb on top of her.

"Back then, when we were kids...I couldn't do anything..."

He had crawled up so that his face was hovering above hers. She gazed into his gray-green eyes, so perfectly lined with dark lashes, and her own eyes looked over his features...his cheeks, now a light pink from running around, and a playful smile on his lips.

Her face felt warm, and she had no doubt it was turning red. Her heart raced at the sight of him, and she finally realized what he was up to.

"...Like this."

He leaned down and kissed her, a gesture that she immediately returned. Her hands relaxed and she let go of the pillows, gradually moving her hands upward to wrap around him.

He broke away from her all too soon, and after taking a deep breath, he spoke again. "Or anything like this..."

She gasped more loudly that time as his lips made contact with her neck. Wow...she hadn't anticipated this at all.

"You...!" She had to stop talking for a second to collect her thoughts. That effort was wasted, though, because his kisses had traveled down to her collarbone, and her mind was clouded by the feeling of his lips against her skin. "Y-You'd better not be planning on doing any more 'this' than _that_ , Darwin Allecker..."

He looked up at her and laughed quietly. "Aw...well, all right. I guess it _was_ kind of a sudden advance..." He climbed off her, and she quickly sat up. She needed to catch her breath, and in more ways than one...

She turned to him eventually. "So that wasn't your goal from the beginning?"

He shook his head. "No. Believe it or not, I just felt like...doing something kind of nostalgic. And maybe a little bit stupid."

Marie laughed. "I know...can you imagine if Orlando saw us like that?"

Darwin's face reddened. "I don't really want to..."

She rolled her eyes. "I meant the pillow fight!"

"Oh..."

She laughed and kissed him softly. "Anyway...that's a clear indication that we should get some sleep, don't you think?"

"Uh, yeah...I guess so."

They both sighed and tossed their pillows against the headboard, and they landed right where their heads would soon be resting for the night. After that, they moved back and got under the blankets. Marie turned off the lamp next to her side of the bed first, but Darwin seemed to be waiting.

She turned and looked at him, trying to figure out why that was. "What is it?"

He was gazing at her, a small smile on his face. "Just wanted to look at you..."

She laughed quietly. "You're so strange sometimes..."

"Well, you're so beautiful all the time..."

Her cheeks turned pink and she was at a loss for words. Lines like that from anyone else would have just made her roll her eyes or show some other sign of annoyance. But Darwin was one of the most earnest, pure-hearted people she'd ever had the privilege of knowing, and when he said things like that, he meant them. So she moved closer to him and kissed him softly.

After breaking away, she rested her forehead against his. "I love you..."

"I love you too."

"Now turn off your light. I'm tired."

"Okay..."

He reached over and turned the light off, and Marie leaned back against the mattress. Once the room was completely dark, she heard Darwin do the same thing. At that point, she scooted toward him, and she heard him sigh as his arm gently slipped behind the small of her back, finally resting his hand on her waist. She snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Between that and the sound of his quiet breathing, Marie found herself drifting off.

Before she could let that happen, she had to ask him one last thing. "Darwin...?"

"Mhm?"

"...We never really decided who won, did we?"

"Let's leave it as a draw...we can have a rematch some other time."

"Works for me..." She sighed and slowly moved one of her hands up, resting it against his chest. "Goodnight, Darwin...I love you."

"Night...love you too..."

For the short while she had before sleep became too hard to resist, she let herself enjoy the feeling of being in his arms. The warmth of his body, the sounds of his relaxed breathing and his heart beating steadily...and his strong arms holding her gently. That was another thing that was different from when they were kids...the nights where Darwin stayed over and they had all-out pillow fights never ended in a victory being undecided. They certainly never ended in kisses, cuddling, or the exchanging of affectionate words.

Yes, it was different...but it was decidedly better.


End file.
